Sword Fight at the Lincoln Memorial
Log Title: Sword Fight at the Lincoln Memorial Characters: Scarlett, Storm Shadow, Low-Light (Radio), Raven (Radio) Location: Washington D.C Date: 7/30/2010 TP: None Summary: In the continuing adventures of Scarlett' broken heart, she goes after the man who she blames more than Snake-Eyes. Category:2010 Category:Logs LOG BEGINS Joe Low-Light says, "Sunova..." Joe Scarlett says, "Problem, Low-Light?" Joe Low-Light mumbles. "Yes. My prisoners escaped. So close to friggin' nabbing two code names." Joe Low-Light says, "That just dampens my mood." Joe Low-Light says, "I want a crack at his skull, Scarlett." Joe Scarlett says, "There is a long line, Low-Light... And what do you think that 'nabbing' two Code Name Cobra's would have gotten you? A Promotion? A 'Well done' from on high? Well Done, Low-Light. It's not your fault they escdaped. But a Promotion... You don't want the paperwork that comes with it.... Trust me." Joe Low-Light says, "I wanted the notches in my belt, beautiful. Two in one day would have been worth a tallymark." Joe Scarlett says, "You captured them, Low-Light. You still have the credit. Next time, however, I'd highly recommend that you accompany them until they are behind bars." Joe Low-Light chuckles, "Yes'm. How about those 03:30 hand to hand lessons? It's not like I sleep." Joe Scarlett says, "I'll tell you what, Beach-Head has a class you can join. He's very personable at 0300." Joe Low-Light says, "Beach Head? He smells like an old gym sock and seawater any hour of any day. Besides! I taught *him* everything he knows." Joe Scarlett says, "I doubt that." Joe Low-Light says, "You wound me with your skepticism. You're nearly as bad as Spongebob Shipwreck." Joe Scarlett says, "If you taught Beac Head everything he knows, *you* would be the head Training Officer for the Joes, not Beach head. No one likes a braggart, Low-Light. Especially not women." Joe Low-Light says, "Bah. If I ain't an trainer, I need to revamp my documents. Permission to go bar hopping?" Joe Scarlett says, "Why ask me? I'm not even assigned to the Pit you are assigned to, at the moment." Joe Low-Light gives it up, with an audible, mild shrug and a chuckle. "Yanno what? You're right. I apologize for ...hell, whatever needs apologized for." Joe Scarlett says, "Let it go Cooper. I'm just bitter... Long hours.... With only Construction Workers as company." Joe Low-Light says, "I ain't blaming you for anything, Scarlett. I really do just enjoy the company, even if it's in my earbud." Joe Scarlett says, "Well, enjoy your Night off. Don't get into any fights with Townies." Joe Low-Light chuckles, again, this one a touch more mirthful. "I could sit here with a beer and listen to you all night, truth be told. So if you ever feel the need to explode at someone? My ear's open." Joe Scarlett says, "I'll keep that in mind." Joe Low-Light laughs. "Thank you for humoring the thought." <> Storm Shadow randomly appears in a Washington, DC live news broadcast. Scarlett travels from Omaha to Washington in a 'borrowed' F-22. He was definitely there. At the very top right corner of a frame in a live news broadcast. He popped into view, fluttered his fingers, then vanished. This was at the Lincoln Memorial. Scarlett is soon in Washington, monitoring Police Radio, Federal Radio and Local Media outlets for more signs of Storm Shadow. No, nothing that obtuse. He's not out killing random civilians. But if she looked at his last known? He'll be easy to find. Just look for the Origami Dove sitting on Lincoln's lap. Scarlett does go to the Last Known Location of Storm Shadow, and eventually finds the Dove. She looks at it, and than... unfolds it. The note simply reads, 'You wished to talk, I am now ready. ...and on the roof.' And so he is. Tommy is sitting cross-legged, out of view from all sides of the memorial. Scarlett moves to the Lincoln Memorial. As she reaches the roof, she removes the Trench Coat she was wearing, to cover all her weapons. She drops it in front of the access door, and steps out towards the center of the roof, "Well, Well, Storm Shadow..." "Hai." The Ninja simply rises. "You perplex me, Shana. You show up at my doorstep unarmed, yet you show here loaded for bear. You had said a month or more ago you wished to speak; here I am." Scarlett laughs, "You thought I was unarmed the other night? I am never unarmed..." She moves closer to Thomas, "As for what I wanted to talk to you over a month ago about, it is too late. Snake-Eyes made his choice. Back than, I was trying to prevent him from having to make a choice." "The fire that crowns your temple has seeped into your blood. When your whole body is a weapon, unarmed is merely a polite observance counter to what you bring tonight," the shinobi expounds, simply. "Shana, kindly do me the courtesy of explaining?" Scarlett rolls her eyes, "I was carrying a knife and a pistol that night too." She shakes her head, and says simply, "I gave Snake-Eyes a choice, You or me. He chose you. He chose the clan over me. So, you call me Shana again, and there will be problems." She makes no further move, but her body is slightly tense, as if she is ready to move, in any direction. "Even though I had convinced him otherwise?" Thomas cants his head, and his arms merely fold. Scarlett shrugs, "He has decided that you will always come before me in his heart. The Clan always comes first. Even if *you* are no longer a part of the clan, you evil son of a bitch." "I see." Tommy eyes Shana speculatively. "I will confess that I am no saint. Nor is Snake Eyes. Nor are you. I will also confess that Snake Eyes and I are doomed to be intertwined by fate while we both draw breath; it is our lot. I had talked him into going forward with you, for there are not many of the clan left; after which, I let him alone in hopes that he would follow through on his word to me. What happened, Shana-*chan*, between then and now, that would shake him of his word?" Joe Low-Light sings, ~o"Show me the way to go home... I'm tired - not really - and I wanna go to bed. Well I had a little drink about an hour ago, and it's gone right to my head..." o~ Joe Raven says, "Do you always sing into your radio?" Scarlett says simply, "Probably because I planned on tracking you down, and arresting you. There to have you placed on trial for Treason, or at the very least, Terrorism." She shrugs slightly, "But still, if it comes down to you, or me, he chooses you. I will not play second string in his heart. So I told him, we were through." She takes one step towards Storm Shadow, "So, now it is down to this, I still plan on arresting you. Do you wish to come peacefully, or not?" Joe Low-Light belches. "I can do other things into it, if you'd rather." Joe Scarlett switches her radio off. "I suppose I will have to say I will *leave* peacefully, in that I had prepared for such a contingency, should you prove to be less than sincere about simply wanting a chat," remarks the Ninja, cryptically. Scarlett shrugs, "Never said I just wanted to chat, this time, Thomas. You didn't ask." She reaches for her pistol... "I am disappointed in you, but so be it." The Ninja only unfolds his arms, however. Scarlett smirks, "Disappointed in me? How would your Master feel about you working for his Killers? Both of your Masters. Cobra had a hand in both the Hard Master, and the Soft Master's death, did they not?" She draws her pistol, and points it at Storm Shadow. The Ninja spreads his arms in a Christ-Crucified manner, remarking, "Let us see how evil a son of a bitch I can be, Shana-chan." Scarlett moves forward, her pistol leveled at Thomas, "Stop calling me Shana, you don't have the right anymore." she says, calmly. "On your knees, hands behind your head, fingers enterlocked." "No." The Ninja isn't cooperating. There's a card he's holding - she can probably feel it by now - and it's not going to be pretty. "I walk away." Scarlett lets her gun hand bring the pistol down to take aim at Thomas' legs, "Not if you can not walk." She stops moving forward. "move, and I blow your knee off." "Use it, and find out what happens. And find out what will keep happening until I walk away," Thomas replies, the complete mask of calm. Shana says softly, "I'm not afraid of you, Storm Shadow." She decides, however, that perhaps a gunfight on the roof is not the best idea. It will draw a lot of attention. She steps forward a few more steps, as she holsters her pistol, she draws her Katana with her other hand. "I never have been." "I am not trying to frighten you. I want you to Keep in mind, I chose the time and the place for this meeting." Tommy suggests. "And you came to me." Scarlett shrugs, "Spring your trap. Go ahead." She brings her Katana up into an offensive position, and says, "But until you do, just shut up. Your voice is grating on my last nerve." "And I am waiting for you to make a foolish decision." Thomas lifts his shoulders. "Scarlett, it would be in the best interest of many... if you merely left." Scarlett says simply, "Not in the best interest of the United States. You are a traitor to your country, and weither Snake-Eyes wants to admit it, or not, you are a traitor to the clan he places before me in his heart, mind and soul, so, for everyone's interest, I am taking you in." She moves further forward, now, within striking distance of Thomas. Storm Shadow laughs. Yes, laughs. At her. "Foolish woman. I have had a month to set up this meeting and put my contingencies in place, and yet you run headlong, blind, and full of self righteous indignation, claiming patriotism and honor to mask, youw own shortcomings. Take your swings, Shana." Scarlett shrugs, "Fine." She drops low, and sweeps at Storm Shadow's Legs with her right foot. Knock him down, get him off balance before the fight even begins. Sounds like a plan for her. >> Scarlett misses Storm Shadow with Sweep. << The Shinobi goes into a backflip to evade, and launches a scissorkick at the woman's chin while he's at it. ...Oh, and somewhere in DC, a small explosion happens. >> Storm Shadow strikes Scarlett with Kick. << Scarlett is kicked in the face, but she only steps back a step, before following after Storm Shadow, and slashing at him, with her Katana. She ignores the explosion, for now. It is just one more thing Storm Shadow will have to pay for. >> Scarlett strikes Storm Shadow with Slice. << And yet, a second explosion happens. The wail of fire sirens begin to filter more loudly across the densely populated city. In the meantime, the ninja is caught lightly across the back, but that doesn't seem to stop him: Instead, he comes back with a full feint left, wrap right, and joint lock of Scarlett's extended arm, and fully intends on breaking her elbow. >> Storm Shadow strikes Scarlett with Fracture-Blow. << Scarlett's elbow snaps and her right arm, the arm holding the Katana is broken. She locks her teeth on her lip, and is able to prevent herself from screaming. She pulls her knife with her left hand, and tries to stab Storm Shadow, aiming for the same place she stabbed him in the New York Subway, so many years ago. >> Scarlett strikes Storm Shadow with Knife. << Scarlett is awarded with a grunted RFff! for her effort, and a small stain of blood on that white gi. But he isn't done yet: in fact, he goes low to hook the back of her knee, intent on knocking her over onto her broken arm with a shove. >> Storm Shadow misses Scarlett with Sweep. << Scarlett is able to sidestep the attack on her knee, and brings the pommel of her knife down, hard, smashing it at Storm Shadow's jaw, while she continues to move her body away from the sweep move. And in reciprocation, the ninja attempts to counter by hooking Scarlett's good arm as it comes down, twisting the limb outward and up, and opening up a driving fist to that sensitive nerve right in the armpit. >> Storm Shadow misses Scarlett with Nerve Strike. << Scarlett drops to the ground, to avoid the move, effectively countering the counter move. She than lunges foreward, trying to land a foot in the Ninja's stomach, while her hands grab, and throw the ninja towards the Roof access door. >> Scarlett strikes Storm Shadow with Throw. << California Roll! Well, there goes Storm Shadow, a flyin' through the air as if he had some kind of Old Superman flying ability: By the seat of his pants. He, however, misses the opening, and instead tumbles across the roof - but comes up to throw a trio of shurikens at the redhead. >> Storm Shadow strikes Scarlett with Shuriken. << Tit for tat? Scarlett takes a Shuriken strike on the shoulder, and reaches for one of her own. She flings it at the ninja, than immediately tries to switch her knife and Katana, hoping the Shuriken is a distraction. >> Scarlett misses Storm Shadow with Shuriken. << Katana for Katana? Storm Shadow is across the roof in a flash, his blade gleaning coldly in the moonlight, held reverse to his arm - he first attempts to bowl Shana over, while slashing at her body and wounded arm. >> Storm Shadow misses Scarlett with Katana. << Scarlett blocks the katana strike with her own, and dances sideways, aiming her own slice at the midsection of the white-clad ninja, "If you surrender now... I promise you will not get the death penalty." >> Scarlett strikes Storm Shadow with Sword. << The Ninja doesn't listen. Of course not; but that last blow drew a lot of blood. Knowing better than to try his luck and that he who fights and runs away lives to fight another day, Storm Shadow continues onward... to leap off of the building's roof. >> Storm Shadow retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Scarlett. << Scarlett turns as Storm Shadow leaps off the building. She curses her broken arm... if only it wasn't broken, she'd try to either leap after him, or shoot him with a crossbow bolt with a net attached, but she doubts she could even fire her crossbow. She has to let the ninja flee. She drops to one knee, as soon as the ninja is out of sight, and lets out a scream of delayed pain at the broken elbow, finally letting the pain come through, worse than before, considering she blocked it for this long. Joe Scarlett's radio flips back on. "Anyone in D.C....?" Joe Raven says, "'Fraid not." Joe Low-Light says, "I can be." Joe Scarlett says, "There were some explosions... I think Storm Shadow set them off. Someone needs to check them out. I chased off Storm Shadow...." Joe Low-Light says, "I'll get on it. Let me get my pants on." Joe Scarlett says, "But it cost me some wounds. I have to return to base.... Thanks Low Light. I owe you one. Or two." Joe Raven says, "I'm stuck in the infirmary for a while. Sorry, Scarlett." Joe Low-Light says, "No problem, Scarlett." LOG ENDS